


Requests

by MythicalPythium, StarOverHeaven



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalPythium/pseuds/MythicalPythium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOverHeaven/pseuds/StarOverHeaven
Summary: Who's ready to request some things?!





	1. A/N

Finally, I've found my people: A bunch of nerds daydreaming over magicians, royalty, and idiots who try to sacrifice themselves for the saftey of the ones they love. Among others ;)

As you can see, I'm rather new here on AO3. I'm new to writing too! I've really only written small chapters to my own personal stories for lore and such and never publish that kind of stuff. To increase my writing abilities and not make basically endless sentences, I've decided to take up requests for The Arcana app. Drabbles, prompts, relationships, are all fine to request. I can't promise the most beautifully written thing you've ever seen, but I can sure try. Remember- this is to help me become better as well as fullfill your dreams via me writting them : P. So, feel free to comment a request on this chapter and I'll get started on them ASAP! Next chapter will be a little teaser of what I can produce, it'll feature my own Apprentice working on catching Julian in the Palace. 

~Mythic


	2. Simple Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sample of what I can do! Also a little bit of character info. on my Apprentice, Marvin Shale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sure hope this lands me some requests ;^-^; Hopefully the over-explaining of some things will fall away to wonderful details one day! :c My poor brain just goes, "Too used to school writing must..fill in with...USELESS DETAILS!", so super sorry if any requests in the future chapters are just boring useless words. One day guys, one day!

Sunlight, it burns but it also provides. And in this case, it's providing light upon the piles of books the Magician's apprentice has stacked on the desk within the Palace's library. Furious scribbling is all that could be heard if one opened the doors to the library, and in the chair sat the said Apprentice. Marvin Shale, a true mystery among the people and even to his Master, Asra. 

As far as the citizens knew, he'd just popped up in Vesuvia one day and stayed. Long articles of various clothing and a hood cover his body, all browns and blacks. The only skin one could see on his was his midrif where silken clothes gave way to smooth, tanned skin.On his face sat a mask resembling a fearsome serpent that dwells within the sands of nearby deserts. Not even Asra knew his Apprentice's true apperance. He never talked either, only murmering things to Faust whenever the snake greeted him. 

That's when he was back at the shop and within the society of the city though. Now Marvin is at the Palace having been appointed to the search for Lucio's killer, supposedly Dr. Devorak was resposible. It didn't really matter He's already filled two personal notebooks with his findings, somehow stringing out long sentences of what came out as little evidence. Then again, the books were rather small. With a sigh he sat back in the wooden chair and looked up at the tall ceiling.

Marvin was getting tired of finding nothing, he'd been here for a full day just in the Library and little of what's been discovered proved helpful. He'd have to go check the Count's previous room again, there were few other places to search within the Palace. He startled at the sound of the Library's doors openly gently, even that was enough to scare him. His covered form turned to face who'd entered.

His hidden eyes landed on a rather skittish looking Portia wringing her fingers together as she gave a nervous smile to the figure. Marvin simply stared back through the serpent's eyes, waiting for an answer as to why she'd interupted his deep, but useless, search for hints towards Julian's wareabouts.

With a shaky clearing of her throat Portia addressed the heavily clad Apprentice,"Milady requests your presence in the dining hall...", only to have silence as a reply.

He clearly wasn't one for talking, he never understood why others insit on conversations with him, especially those who know him as well as they could. He lothed strangers talking to him even more, wasn't the mask enough to scare them off?

A slight hum was Portia's own reply that snapped him out of his thoughts and she quickly saw herself out of the large room. Hopefully the other would find his way to the Countess is what she thought as she fast-walked back to where she was needed. He was somehow one of the few people in all of Vesuvia to truly give her a good spook, just by being himself! 

Marvin huffed as she ran off. Despite her kindness, she let her nerves get to her too much. Honestly, people these days...oh well, off to The Countess he went. Getting out of the chair and nearly avoiding stumbling upon the legs of it as he went to grab the notebooks he went ahead at his own slow pace, Nadia could wait a minute or two as he took the time to calm himself down from his tedious searching and stalking about Vesuvia for clues and hints.


	3. Birthday Surprises (NadiaXPortia Fluff...ish?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia forgets her birthday and the Countess takes it upon herself to help out her favorite maid.

Calm rays of sunlight filtered through the fluttering curtains adoring the windows of the Countess’ room to which she was looking out of. Nadia had just recently called for Portia, her favorite maid and most trusted out of the wide array that were hired and bustling about the Palace.

A soft sigh of contentment escaped from the purple-haired Countess, today was a calm one at the very least. That calmness was quickly broken though as the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps rang out behind the closed doors to room. Those,too, were practically broken as Portia bursted her way into Nadia’s large room.

“Countess! Oh,I came as quickly as I could the second those guards told me to!” 

A rather shaken up Portia came hurtling the rest of the way through the doors and towards the Countess to check if she was all right. The only ailment Nadia seemed to have was shock at Portia’s utter caring and worry of her wellbeing. A soft, appreciative smile graced itself upon Nadia’s features as she looked down at and calmed the worried maid.

“Portia, there truly is no need to worry. While I appreciate the concern, if I was truly hurt I’d of been surrounded by doctors already dealing with any injures. Besides, my wellbeing is not what I brought you in here for.”

The red-headed maid gave a confused, but curious look up at Nadia, her bun bouncing as she did so quickly. She’d been fussing over possible sites for injury on Nadia prior to being confronted about it. If the Countess didn’t need her then why was she called up? Only one way to find out.

“Milady? What do you mean? I didn’t mess up anything did I, did I forget something?”

Nadia gave a slightly exasperated sigh at Portia’s fussing again, but softly pulled the other women up onto her bed and held onto her shoulders softly and soothingly before addressing her reason to calling for Portia.

“It’s your birthday, remember? I thought you’d like to spend some of it up here. You’ve had a busy day, much more so than I. I got rather sidetracked in getting you the best cookie dough Ice Cream around that wouldn’t melt by the time it got here. I also ordered Bread Pudding and an assortment of fruit flowers, since I know you love bananas.” 

At this point Portia was already tearing up. With a loud sob of happiness she quickly wrapped her arms around the, once again, surprised Countess. Portia hugged Nadia rather hard, but the Countess took that as pure happiness and appreciation, though her back would likely be sore the next more. She was hanging on rather tightly.

Once Portia had calmed down and backed off a bit she looked up at the Countess with the biggest, most genuine smile the other had seen from the maid. Quickly straightening out her outfit she addressed the kindness that was gifted upon her.

“Milady I...I can’t thank you enough. I’ve been working so hard around the Palace that I seemed to have forgotten my own birthday. Truly, this means a lot to me. I haven’t had this nice of a gift since…”

Portia trailed off at the end of the sentence, seemingly hiding a little part of her life from the Countess to which Nadia simply cupped Portia’s face with her right hand and hummed understandingly.

“No worries Portia, you don’t have to tell me all you’ve experienced throughout your life. Now then, since you’ve calmed down a bit shall we go down to the dining hall and eat? I’m sure you’d hate for your Ice Cream to melt.”

With the mention of Ice Cream, especially cookie dough, Portia quickly jumped off the bed and was about to run off in excitement before remembering just who was giving her said treats. With a slightly nervous smile she turned around and offered her hand to the Countess who quickly took with a smile of her own. 

The pair walked down to the hall hand-in-hand to which many other servants looked at with confusion and wonderment as to why the Countess would be doing such a kind deed just for a maid’s birthday. They didn’t question of course, just gave the jealous stare and moved on with their tasks.

Upon arrival at the dining hall doors another pair of servants opened them up and Portia gasped(rather loudly mind you) at the sheer amount of treats and fruits that were laid elegantly upon the large table. 

With star struck eyes she turned back to Nadia who simply nodded with an understanding and happy smile. With her own smile Portia giggled and ran off to get her first plate of bananas, ice cream, and bread pudding with the Countess following close behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was written for a kind anon ^-^ Hope this suits what you were looking for! My brain kinda died while thinking of a good prompt so my caveman brain just went straight to the chessy suprise birthday+many gifts.


	4. The Musical Magician Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair was once one of the best performers around, going as far as dancing and singing atop tables to make things all the more interesting. With the disappearance of her memories however, she was uncertain if she couldn't even play still. With a little, gentle shove from Asra his Apprentice learns once again just how talented she is.
> 
> The Apprentice Fair is owned by Megan!

At the sound of noise from downstairs, Fair cracked her eyes open to spot soft rays of light pouring through the curtains of her room. With an overly dramatic stretch and loud yawn she sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking a minute to fully wake up.

When she felt adequately awake Fair got up and got dressed for the day and went downstairs to see what was happening below. A tuft of white hair was the first thing she saw and of course her Master, Asra, followed suit of his beautiful hair. 

The other magician turned his head around and gave a soft, caring smile to the newly awakened Fair and hummed happily before bending down and kindly prompting the fire salamander to start the flame. As the fire burst to liveliness Asra began pulling out pans to begin cooking the pair’s breakfast. 

Fair blinked a bit at the lack of words from Asra this morning but shrugged it off and sat down at the table, eager to eat whatever he was cooking up. As she gazed around the room her eyes fell upon the violin Asra said was hers. A soft sigh escaped her as she looked at it, distant and fuzzy memories surfacing but never breaking through the barrier of her forgotten ones.

The violin sat in the corner alone, the two magicians were always moving the instruments as they never truly knew what to do with them. Asra would also stare at them in thought, likely thinking of times Fair herself had forgotten. Suddenly, a plate was placed gently in front of her and snapping her out of her thoughts. With a grateful smile the apprentice began scarfing down the food to which Asra quirked his brow. A simple “what?” was Fair’s reply but Asra merely huffed out a laugh along with a smile as he began to eat his own food.

The two sat and eat for a while, seemingly taking the time to enjoy each other’s company. Fair suspected Asra would be going on another trip soon. He always got these guilty looks on his face whenever he started planning them. 

The simple question of, “Do you remember how to play?” broke Fair’s eating spree. 

She looked up in surprise at the other, blinking in confusion as she turned her head to the instrument near her.

“I don’t, Asra. You know I would’ve played for you before if I did but, I’m worried that I’ve forgotten to play along with my forgotten memories.”

Asra hummed and gave a guilty look to the violin before asking,”Would you mind trying? They are yours, would be a waste to just let them sit there hmn? After all, I couldn’t forget your voice when you sang and played. To me it sounded like silk through your hands, soft and calm with undeniably great quality.” 

A shy chuckle from Fair was her answer for that, along with a slight blush appearing upon her cheeks. Asra gave a slight smile, he was always one for teasing. Asra put his own hands upon Fair’s freckled ones and patted them softly.

“I understand if you don’t want to Fair, you know I’d never ask you to do something that might hurt you with trying to remember the past.”

“Asra, I don’t mind at all. Besides, I also want to see if I can still play. I have rather fond feelings when I see the instruments strung about the place.”

With a slight nod Asra let go and Fair picked up the Violin along with it’s bow and rested them both into positions that felt most comfortable for her. After a soft sigh of nerves getting to her, she began to play.

Soft notes soon flowed into stronger and more determined ones as time went on from Fair’s performance. The freckled Apprentice soon began humming a tune she didn’t recognize, but felt connected with. She chanced a glance at Asra and was met with the most warm smile she’d ever seen from the white-haired magician. With another soft blush she continued the humming and playing for a long time. Eventually, she tired and rested the violin and its bow upon the table.

As soon as she did she was met with applause from Asra who seemed the happiest he’s been since she’d first awoken in his arms. After his little round of clapping he grasped her hands in his and pecked her lips to which she chuckled and smiled back.

“I don’t think I could possibly put into words how glad I am that your amazing talent of playing and singing didn’t disappear with your memories. I was, rather scared I’d never get to see you perform again.”

A sad smile fell upon Asra’s face as he finished the sentence but that was quickly changed with another soft peck upon his own lips. An affectionate and purely joyful Fair filled his sight as squeezed his hands softly.

“Don’t worry Asra, I’ll make sure you get as many songs as you can when I work on my singing. I couldn’t really remember any of the words to that song so, I guess you’ll have to listen to only humming until I can remember the lyrics.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me, Fair.” 

A little twinkle appeared in both of their eyes as they separated and began cleaning up. Both felt that the rest of their days were going to be filled with singing and instruments playing throughout wherever the two went.

Yeah, things were gonna be great from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @StarOverHeaven for the prompt idea! Man, I may be able to write but I sure as heck can't think of prompts for the life of me!
> 
> Please tell me if you have any recommendations on how I can improve my work and don't be afraid to comment! 
> 
> If you'd like to see your own Apprentice or ship put into wonderfully spun words then merely comment on any of the chapters of what you desire! There are limitations on what I will except. While I will write NSFW, I won't write certain kinks or actions. If you want your Apprentice OC to be written about then PLEASE send me an email at manda99@hotmail.com with a full description of your character. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy,
> 
> ~Mythic


End file.
